narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiba (swords)/Archive 1
Name The kanji and rōmaji of the name don't quite match up. Can anyone clear this up? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :So what, these swords have no name? I didn't watch the filler, so I don't know. Yatanogarasu 17:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell, they do not. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::We're going to go on the side of caution. Because nobody who seriously edits this wiki are willing to actually sit down and watch the filler arc, we are just going to assume based on external sources, that the swords were unnamed.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 21:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Lightning Seeing this in the manga made me question one thing. Does the sword have lightning abilities itself, or does it use lightning chakra from its wielder? At the moment, we consider both Raiga and Ameyuri as having Lightning Release as their chakra nature, however, all we've seen was them using the sword. What is going to be? Omnibender - Talk - 21:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Considering how the abilities of the other swords are seemingly dependent on the weapons themselves, rather than their respective wielders, I'd definitely say this is a valid question but any answer, at least in regards to Ameyuri, would be purely speculative at the moment due to how little we have observed and been informed. With this lack of information in mind, it may be best to not hastily attach Lightning Release to its users but instead focus on the sword's ability to conduct electricity and also possibly generate it through as of yet unknown means. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should remove the lightning nature from those who wield it. If Lee got his hands on the sword and uses lightning with it, it doesn't make him a Lightning Release user. If not, let's at least add an annotation saying that the users get it from the sword. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm assuming it comes from the blades though since Mangetsu was able to wield it. I'm assuming because he has the same body as Suigetsu apparently so the weakness to lightning based techniques must hold true as well--Cerez365 (talk) 03:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with the two above me ^^^ ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 03:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's give it some time so others can weight in. For me, the best options we have are to either remove lightning as nature of the wielders, or put an annotation next to the nature, as was done with Temari. Omnibender - Talk - 03:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That annotation bit sound agreeable--Cerez365 (talk) 03:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think the annotation appears to be the best option currently, as there is no denying that in both instances (anime and manga) electricity is generated in some manner, which at the very least demonstrates the foundation for possessing lightning release. Whether this annotation remains is entirely dependent on either further exposition or the display of a lightning technique that is used without the presence of the swords. Blackstar1 (talk) 03:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Something Odd I'm not sure how relevant this is, but I was reading the raw and I noticed something odd about the description Suigetsu gives of the Kiba: . I'm not sure if it means anything or is an error, but I figured I'd mention it here before I forget. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully not. The way you translated I wouldn't say they were a set. Maybe it's an indication that they're able to become one sword, as shown in the anime, and the combined swords are the "true" Kiba? Omnibender - Talk - 23:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the way it is written indicates there is only a single sword. I'm not sure what to make of it, but your suggestion seems quite possible. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Introduction in Anime before Manga Is this the first time that Kishi-sensei based something of filler? Or did he give the description to the animators way back when they created the fillers based on Kiba? I mean Kiba was introduced more than 5 years back in the anime and only recently in the manga. Sparxs77 (talk) 15:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :It is very well possible that Kishimoto-sensei was the one to give the design of the swords to the anime staff. However, as it is, we simply do not know the answer. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Omoi? Since Ameyuri Ringo gave them to Omoi, should he be listed as a user? Or does he have to actually be shown using them first? Kaitan (talk) 16:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) He has to be shown using them first.--'NinjaSheik' 18:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) give it a little time, but since it clearly states he has them, thats enough for now (talk) 15:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Quite clearly he has come to possession of the swords in the anime. He should be listed as an anime only user. --Reliops (talk) 20:37, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Reliops We do list Mangetsu as a user of all the swords despite being shown wielding none of them and while I'm sure someone will argue we have evidence of his capacity by him being called a master of them all, Omoi has the swords! --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Mangetsu was explicitly noted to be a wielder of all the blades. Wielder is different from walking around with the blades which by the way, Omoi's usage/inheritance is not even canon. Second he fires a thunderbolt with it, we'd be more than happy to list him as a user.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) He should be listed as an anime only user at the very least. If Mangetsu has been shown in possession of the it but not actually using whilst being listed as a user, then so should Omoi. This wiki has become way too inconsistent.--Reliops (talk) 23:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :Mangetsu was mentioned to have mastered all seven swords. Omoi so far has only held the blades. If he actually use it against someone, then he'll count as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Image Change? So, the current image's main focus is of Ringo, and the swords themselves are barely visible. Is there really no better image to go with? --Soren7550 (talk) 01:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC)